


Fem!Spine concept drabble...

by meefling



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember back when I was a--... You're a jerk, Rabbit. That's it, I'm not doing this."</p><p>"Aww c'mon! It's just a picture of you from the past! Back when you wore dresses!"</p><p>Just a short idea I had, you can find it on tumblr and the post that inspired it there in the 'SPG fanfiction' tag!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem!Spine concept drabble...

"I remember back when I was a--... You're a jerk, Rabbit. That's it, I'm not doing this."

"Aww c'mon! It's just a picture of you from the past!" Rabbit encouraged, stifling a giggle as the Spine walked away from their makeshift recording studio. "Back when you wore dresses!"

"No it isn't," the Spine murmured. Rabbit sighed and stopped the recording, he'd bring in the Jon to finish this with later. The eldest automaton trotted over to follow the Spine.

"Yeah it was!" Rabbit retorted, puffing steam from his cheek vents. "Don't you--"

The Spine took a large step ahead and then turned on his heel, now directly in front of, and towering over Rabbit. Rabbit shrunk down a little, joints creaking.

"We do not talk about that," he snarled. "We do not talk about it, we do not tell people about it, we do not joke about it. Ever. Do you understand, Rabbit?" Rabbit nodded immediately, a nervous smile on his face.

"Ye-yeh, sure," he shrugged, straightening up. He still trembled a little from the Spine's anger. "Whatever ya say, goose."

The Spine backed off. He wouldn't tolerate Rabbit's teasing. In front of others, it was played off as comedy, but alone... There was no need for it, and the Spine wouldn't stand for it.

The Spine began to wander off to the Hall of Wires, and Rabbit didn't have an interest in following, so he detoured to the kitchen.

Once the younger robot made it safely into the HoW and had walked deeper into the center of the room, he made it to a door in the floor. He opened it up and stepped down the stairs into a separate room, one that almost could belong to a human.

This was where he collected all of his human artifacts, souvenirs if he got any on trips, gifts, fan-related things, and some other junk that didn't have a place in his own room or the HoW itself. This was also where he kept a wardrobe of old clothing that he'd either deemed too old, or that he just couldn't wear anymore for whatever reason.

The Spine walked briskly over to the old-fashioned wardrobe, opening it up and quickly finding the article of clothing he was looking for.

It was a dress. A black, sleeveless dress with a red fabric underneath that made it poof out. There was a silver ribbon around the waist, tied in a generously large bow at the back, where there was a black, disguised zipper to put the dress on properly. It looked like it would fit a smaller, slimmer lady.

A wave of video files were triggered in the Spine's database upon holding the dress on the steel hanger in his hand.

"Me and my Baby love--" The Spine blinked and stopped strumming when she saw Three in the doorway to the rehearsal room, just looking over her with a smile. She gave him an odd look, and he giggled and ran off, singing about how the Spine was going to have a baby. Her optics abruptly intensified in glowing as she bolted the room after him, yelling that she absolutely wasn't.

"Those people," The Spine whispered, staring at the woman that her inventor was trying so hard to impress. "What are they doing? Is that a protest? Why are they talking about women like that?"

"The Spine," Peter began, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, applying no pressure. She was small and delicate, after all. "It is not too late for me to change you, if that is what you prefer."

"I think we should talk," Rabbit said in a soft voice, looking down at the smaller automaton. She looked up at him as well, waiting for what he was going to say. She hated it when he sounded so serious, it usually meant something very different was going to happen--

The Spine didn't realize that he'd been hugging the dress against his body as he was viewing the videos. He looked down at the clothing, it was much too small for him to wear now. He hissed out steam, putting the dress back into the wardrobe quickly, embarrassed as he was about to storm out of the room.

His gaze was distracted when he turned, by a bright glimmer of silver-coloured metal. He turned, looking directly at the empty husk of a smaller automaton, held upright by a metal rig that he'd created himself.

Slowly, his legs seemed to go into auto-pilot and he was suddenly directly in front of the delicate robot that looked like a girl. This chassis, it was probably his most important item in this room. If there were a disaster on the way, this would be the first thing he would grab after getting the other automatons out of harm's way.

The other automatons.

Right, he had a job to do. Sighing and struggling to tear his eyes from the empty chassis, he quickly rushed up the stairs and closed the door, locking it and re-locking it before he briskly walked out of the HoW.

The heavy metal door closed, and in the glowing red, a faint green was seen from above, in the shape of a simple, green, pixelated smiley face.

It was frowning, not smiling.


End file.
